


Night Terrors

by burusu



Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: yeah yeah, obligatory nightmare fic. whatever i'm pretty proud of this one, so here you go. shadowblues for your soul.





	Night Terrors

He was running, running from an unseen enemy. They wanted him, they were going to hurt him again, like he’d been hurt so many times. He ran faster, his breaths quick and uneven. His core ached, and his joints were beginning to creak, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t let them take him.

There was a door ahead, maybe he could hide there. He quickly pushed it open and locked it behind him. The footsteps came closer, until they stopped at the door. It felt like an hour that Blues waited for the inevitable. Finally, to the man’s surprise, they left, and Blues collapsed on the tile floor. He hurt everywhere, and he was terrified. Curling up into a ball against the door, the prototype shut his eyes tight and let out a shaky breath.

It was then that he noticed the fluid pooling near his feet. It was dark, so he couldn’t see what was causing it. He decided to investigate, and slowly crawled forward. There was a figure there, in the darkness, and Blues stopped cold. He recognized this person. The man was clothed in dark robes, with a long scarf, his head covered by a hood with a shuriken on it. And he was  _covered_  in coolant.

Blues jerked back when he realized whose body he’d just discovered.  _No, no, no…!_ He was frozen in horror for several painful moments, before he realized that there was still a slight chance that Shadow was still alive. Carefully, hands trembling, he turned over the man that had come to mean the world to him. What he saw confirmed what he already knew.

Shadow Man, Wily’s mighty bodyguard, had been killed.

He’d been stabbed multiple times in the chest, possibly with his own katana, through his core, as well as many other major components. His right arm had been completely torn off, and both of his legs were broken. On his face was an echo of agony, his only remaining eye wide open in fear. The other had been gouged out, and there were multiple slashes across his face, limbs, and back.

Blues covered his mouth in horror and choked back a sob. This… who had done this?! Shadow…

The brunette was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t take this!!  _Not Shadow, not him, please, oh god…_  Blues cradled the remains of his lover in his arms, sobbing, not caring who saw him now. He honestly wished they’d come take him now, come and make him forget all this, make him into a mindless slave that couldn’t feel. They could kill him, for all he cared.

A stabbing sensation went through his core, and Blues gripped his chest. Through the shock and pain, he hoped it was the same person who killed Shadow. The pain intensified, getting to the point where he could no longer stay upright. As he fell to the ground, he muttered something incomprehensible.

And then it was gone. Everything was. Blues jolted up from his mattress, no longer seeing the mutilated body of the man he loved. Instead, he found himself in his warehouse, no traces of the scene before. It was… a dream. The DLN slowly curled into himself, focusing on slowing his rapid breaths. He was close to hyperventilating, which was dangerous for him due to his core instability, and he needed to calm down.

It was then that he felt someone stirring next to him, and he remembered that Shadow had stayed the night. Blues stiffened when the Wilybot rolled over, his red optic emitting a faint glow as he looked up at the prototype.

“…Blues? What’s wrong?” He asked in a low voice, frowning at his partner’s obvious distress. He sat up, looking around the room to make sure they weren’t in any danger. When he found none, his eye once again rested on Blues. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Blues doesn’t respond at first. _A nightmare. That’s all it was._ Eventually he nods, letting out a shaky sigh and running his fingers through his hair. He was being stupid. There wasn’t any reason for him to still be on edge, it wasn’t real.

A pause. Gently, Shadow wraps his arms around Blues’s smaller frame in a protective embrace, burying his face in his hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He murmurs into the other’s dark locks, soothingly rubbing his thumb across his shoulder.

“…You were dead,” Blues eventually responds, his voice tremulous and soft. He relaxes ever so slightly at Shadow’s touch, repeatedly reminding himself that the events of his dream didn’t happen, and that he was right there.

“I’m alive right now, aren’t I?” The ninja plants a small kiss in the other’s fluff of hair, tightening his embrace a little. He was careful to leave Blues enough room to escape should he become uncomfortable. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A tired sigh escapes the shorter mech as he forces his body to relax. He eventually turns to face Shadow Man, giving him a grateful peck on the lips.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for waking you.”

His reply is a shake of the head and another kiss, before he’s pulled back down onto their shared mattress.

“Don’t be. I’m happy to help and you know it.” That earns the ninja an exhausted smile as Blues makes himself comfortable in the other’s arms. Within a few minutes they’re both asleep once more.


End file.
